


When The World's Not Perfect, When The World's Not Kind, If We Have Each Other Then We'll Both Be Fine

by KidWestHope16



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Big brother Natori, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, overprotective Natori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Shuuichi hated seeing Natsume hurt, whether it was due to humans or ayakashi. This kind and gentle natured child who repaid pain with kindness, and tears with smiles, deserved so much more than he could give.





	When The World's Not Perfect, When The World's Not Kind, If We Have Each Other Then We'll Both Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe I was wrong...  
Still cluttered with some Natsu Yuu fic ideas.  
Both title and first chapter are lyrics from: If we have each other by Alec Benjamin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuuichi was furious. He doesn't think he has ever felt this much fury for a single human in his entire life. He'd focus on that later, Natsume came first.  
All he wanted to do was keep him distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after season six and before chapter 81. So Natori is aware of the existence of the Yuujinchou.

Shuuichi was used to Natsume being unimpressed by his fame. It was refreshing. And adorable on the face of this spunky kid.

So when he found out that the next set of his movie was going to be filmed in Hitoyoshi, he didn't hesitate to call and let Natsume know. Maybe he could take him out and feed him more meat, he was still too thin. Ah, but then Natsume would argue about paying for himself. Not wanting any special treatment. Wanting to prove that he was capable of looking after himself. 

_ <strike>Anyone with eyes could see his independent streak. And as sad as it was, no one wanted to acknowledge just why he was so self sufficient at an early age. It wounded everyone of Natsume's friends and the Fujiwara couple.</strike> _

And when Shuuichi finally relents, he will eye him suspiciously, already knowing that Shuuichi will wind up paying for him.

Decision made he called the teen's house to let him know and spent a few minutes speaking with the lovely Touko about some secret picnic Natsume's friends were planning. He agreed to keep the teen occupied and received an invite for the picnic being planned. Along with several questions about his food preferences, and any allergies. 

"It sounds like i'll have my hands full trying to keep Natsume occupied until his friends leave." Shuuichi smiled softly down at the phone as he thought about the golden eyed youth. He was truly lucky to have found a home with the Fujiwara couple. They opened their hearts and home to this lost waif of a child and he finally set his roots down. Fear was still lurking in the depths of his heart, but with each day its strangle like hold was loosening.

This kid turned his life around and repaid all the pain he suffered in his short life with kindness. _That took strength, something he knows no other exorcist had. He wanted to protect that kind and gentle heart._ Natsume should never look at the world the way Shuuichi and the other exorcists did.

"Hopefully Natsume has kept out of trouble." Hiiragi hovered just out of sight as if to remind him just _who_ he was talking about, he laughed to himself. Who was he kidding? Trouble followed Natsume around like a particularly stubborn cold. And that fat cat he called a bodyguard didn't do such a good job at guarding.

"Let's head over early. Meet the directors on set tomorrow." He said for his peace of mind. He really wanted to make sure that Natsume hadn't impersonated another god or whatever ridiculous thing the youkai drag him into. 

Shuuichi packed his over night bag as well as his luggage for the three day shoot and set off in time to catch Natsume getting out of school. 

It amused him whenever the teen grumbled irritably about sparkles and flowers. Alternating between wanting space or hurrying Shuuichi along so that they were no longer the focus of much speculation. He only felt a little bad about drawing such attention because of Natsume's skittishness but slowly the teen was warming up. Barriers droppings as he grew comfortable in Shuuichi's presence. He would probably always be uncomfortable with attention on him, no doubt that particular behavior was the byproduct of his stay with his various relatives. All the tough lessons he learned as a child would take time to unlearn, but Shuuichi was certain that the Fujiwara couple were teaching him new ones. Better ones.

Healthier ones.

"Natori-san." Shuuichi quickly glanced down, curiosity shimmered in those strange golden eyes. His eyes were unusual that was for sure.

"Hm?" Shuuichi grinned as Natsume hugged his bodyguard close. For all the flak he gave the cat, he did make a good bodyguard in certain aspects. Allowing himself to be carted around like some stuffed toy, being squeezed whenever Natsume became uncomfortable. The cat made sure Natsume's heart was well guarded and protected from harm. Though, he was very nonchalant about bodily harm sometimes.

Natsume looked away hugging the cat closer with a small shake of his head.

"Nothing. Nevermind." He whispered as his shoulders climbed up a notch. He widened his steps as more people began glancing their way.

"You know you can ask me anything you want, right? It's no trouble." Natsume glanced at him from the corners of his eyes with a small smile.

"Yes." He looked a little pale, maybe he was coming down with something? Shuuichi reached over the widened gap and ruffled Natsume's hair, resting his fingertips along the fair haired boy's forehead for a few seconds.

"Natori-san!" He whispered furiously in a scandalized tone as he seemed to be aware of Shuuichi's hidden intentions as he glared up at him. Shuuichi grinned brightly, hearing a squeal of delight in the background. Natsume's cheeks flushed as he abruptly turned away.

"Let's just hurry up and go to that cafe." He once more lengthened his stride as if to run away from his embarrassment. And Shuuichi. He felt his grin widen as he spread his charm, a young woman swooned.

"Go on, eat up Natsume." Shuuichi pushed another sandwich towards the thin teen as they sat down on the steps to a shrine. Natsume carefully swallowed down the mouthful before opening his mouth to speak only to end up snorting into his palm as he abruptly turned away. It was adorable how he sometimes smiled or laughed at the actions of the lizard that wandered Shuuichi's body. He wonders what made Natsume happy this time. He reclined against the steps, soft laughter filling the air.

"Thank you," Natsume looked at down at his sandwich, eyes sliding towards him for a moment. "For understanding." He looked towards Nyanko but Shuuichi could see the pleased smile he wore. Shuuichi ruffled Natsume's hair with a fond grin.

"You're a good kid. A very good kid, and I want you to know that my offer will always stand." Shuuichi looked away as Natsume fed the other sandwich to his cat. "Even if it's just to get away for a little, or to just talk. I'm here for you." Natsume stilled beside him before abruptly relaxing. He looked relieved as he looked down at his feet with a small pleased smile. He nodded his head and that was that.

"Reiko." Natsume stiffened, hand instantly clamping down on Shuuichi's as he made to grab a talisman. Natsume deposited the remains of his food onto the stairs and stood to face a beautiful woman with Raven black hair done in elaborate braids with several hair ornaments. She stood beside the path leading to the shrine wearing a deep red kimono with beautiful gold embroidery. 

"I'm not Reiko, she's gone... I'm her grandson." He stated fearlessly as he gazed at the youkai with sympathy when the youkai bowed her head, grief briefly twisting her face. 

"I had forgotten... just how fleeting your human lives were..." Natsume dug into his pocket and offered her his handkerchief. "So, Grandson? Was she happy?" Natsume's expression was unreadable as he looked at Nyanko. The cat was as unreadable as ever leaving Shuuichi to observe in silence.

"I don't know. I hope she was..." He trailed off as the woman slipped her hands into the folds of her red kimono and pulled out a black handled fan. She extended her hands out with the fan resting on her palms. Natsume reached forward, with great care as he lifted the fan into his hands. He unfolded it to reveal two silver crescent moons along the edges with a full silver moon carefully woven into the center of a black fan. He didn't seem to mind Shuuichi stepping closer to take a look.

"I searched for her, wishing to return her fan after cleansing it of the taint." Her grey eyes glittered with sorrow as she folded her hands. "I had hoped that she would call my name." Natsume shut the fan with great care, delicately offering it back to the youkai.

"I can return your name." He offered, hugging the fan to his chest when the youkai declined it with a small smile.

"Please keep it, she won it along with my name." Natsume reached behind down and pulled out a long book title 'Yuujinchou', slipping the fan in his bag with a delicacy reserved for something valuable. He supposed, that this fan would be something of value. 

Natsume held the book out before him, nervously glancing at Shuuichi before fully facing the youkai before him.

"You who protect me, show me your name." He spoke confidently. The book reacted and began rapidly flipping through pages until one page stood straight up. The page was gently torn out of the notebook and folded in half as the notebook was absently tucked under an arm. Natsume put the paper in his mouth and clapped his hands together just below his chin and looked up. Shuuichi could see black ink swirling out of the paper and towards the youkai, sinking into her forehead.

"Thank you, grandson of dear Reiko. Take care." She said as long black wings burst out of her back. Shuuichi looked away from her as Natsume swayed on his feet and tipped over sideways, nearly careening down the stairs if Shuuichi hadn't immediately grabbed hold of him. He manuvered the limp teen to his side and slowly began to lower him down.

"Huh?" He peered blearily at Shuuichi as if he just realized Shuuichi was there. He grimaced as he sat down.

"Her name was Fumiko. She reminds me of Hinoe." Natsume muttered somewhat fondly, if a bit exasperated.

"Che. At least this one did try anything. And YOU!" Natsume chuckled as he sat through Nyanko's rant about the book, subsiding when Natsume scratched behind his ear. 

"Does that always happen?" He asked, keeping the concern he felt hidden beneath curiosity. Natsume gingerly moved around a little before tucking the book back into his bag.

"It depends..." Natsume didn't elaborate, he was focusing on the fan as if he'd never seen it before. Of course he would, it was a precious family heirloom. Opening and closing it with a flick of his wrist, Shuuichi let it go, watching Natsume be entranced by a simple fan was more important. That and the cat was staring him down so he knew to let it be.

"Allow me to walk you home." Natsume sighed but didn't object which Shuuichi counted as a victory. Every small step, where Natsume leaned on him was a huge victory in his eyes. 

The walk to Natsume's home was peaceful and quiet. The shy sidelong glances not withstanding. He pretended not to notice, waiting for Natsume to gather his courage to ask whatever question he had. He knows Natsume still had trouble asking for help, or for favors. 

"Natori-san..." Shuuichi hummed thoughtfully glancing at Nyanko resting on Natsume's shoulder. The cat's eyes narrowed in warning, telling him to tread carefully. He gave a shallow nod and slowed their pace down to give Natsume more time.

"Um... Reiko... She knew all sorts of spells..." Natsume shifted Nyanko into his arms, shoulders curling inwards. Shuuichi reached over and ruffled Natsume's hair, golden eyes peered at him. This was something Shuuichi had already known.

"You're too kind to harm anyone with malicious intent. I can teach you some spells, but you need to let me know just how far you're willing to go to protect yourself or others." Shuuichi spoke sternly. He didn't want to push Natsume into anything he didn't want. He didn't want to cross any boundaries the teen had yet to lower around him.

"I mean it. If it makes you uncomfortable you tell me to stop." Shuuichi bit back the ultimatum he wanted to add. He didn't want Natsume to think that he couldn't ask for help. He didn't want Natsume to compromise his morals.

"Okay." He looked a little lost, like he hadn't expected Shuuichi to agree so suddenly. It always made his chest burn with anger at the damage his relatives had done. Shuuichi stopped walking and decided to take his que from Natsume this time in regards to the two youkai by the front door of his home. One that looked like a bull and the other with one eye.

"Ah, Chuukyuu." Natsume sped up to greet the two oddly named youkai.

"Natsume-sama! We heard you received a blessed fan!" Natsume slumped inwards as the two youkai cheered loudly and busted out a couple of bottles of sake.

"I'm too young." He stated, though that seemed to fall on deaf ears as Natsume simply passed his bodyguard to them and continued towards the front door. 

"I'll be filming at the forest cafe, see you when you get out of school." Natsume nodded as he left the door. Shuuichi eyed the youkai that slipped in behind him and pondered the implications of having youkai drinking in someone's home. And also the bodyguard drinking on the job.

"Hey kid! We're closed to outside customers today." Shuuichi grinned widely as he turned away from Emiko to see that Natsume had arrived.

"It's okay Kaname-san. This kid is with me, I invited him over." Natsume blushed at all the attention and tried to find something to occupy his attention. "This is Natsume, Takashi-kun. Please take very good care of him." Natsume's cheeks darkened a touch as he bowed. Shuuichi glanced at his bag, the thing looked fit to explode. 

"He can play an extra-" Shuuichi calmly wrapped his arm around Natsume's shoulders and led him to an out of the way hidden booth.

"We're filming the introduction, after that we're going to be walking around for a bit. You can stay seated here, Hiiragi will keep you company." Shuuichi winced apologetically at not being able to spend time with him. Natsume waved it off by opening his bag to reveal the bulging contents. His cat and school work.

"It's fine. I have homework." Natsume made a face that was somewhat disgruntled and sulky at the same time. Shuuichi ruffled his hair. 

He was halfway back into the booth he was sharing with Emiko when he realized that he was ruffling Natsume's hair too often. Was he pushing too much? Encroaching on his personal space and missing any attempts that it was an unwelcome advance?

"And action!" He catalogued his thoughts for later perusal as he calmly took a sip of his coffee. 

**"Kirin-chan, thank you for meeting me here on such short notice." **Shuuichi recalled how Natsume had shyly glanced up at him and softened his posture a little more as he peered at Emiko through his lashes. Emiko tightened her grip on her straw but kept a cool expression on her face.

**"Arou-kun..." ** Emiko sighed as she stirred her coffee with her straw. **"This has to stop. We had a good run..." **She bit her pink glossed lips as she set her glass down, clasping her hands together under her chin she looked him in the eyes and continued.

**"But I don't think we should keep seeing one another." **Shuuichi thought of those heart stopping moments in which Natsume had been in danger. In which he had nearly failed a mission and glanced down in barely restrained fear. He didn't need to pull on any experience as he smiled blankly at Emiko. This was a smile he could pull off without a thought.

Natsume peered up at him from his homework but remained silent as Shuuichi went over his lines for the next scene. 

"Touko-san asked me to tell you to come over for dinner." Shuuichi looked up from his script but Natsume was scribbling away with vague frustration. Shuuichi peered at the notebook and saw that it was math homework, the bane of all teenagers.

"I'd love to come over, you skipped a step." Natsume sighed heavily as he pulled out a well worn eraser. 

"Natori-kun." Shuuichi looked up from the step he was about to explain to see Emiko smiling at him with flushed cheeks.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked looking away from her, he didn't want to encourage her to pursue a relationship. It was best to curb her attempts now, he wasn't going to be a name in her little black book.

"I was wondering if maybe later you wanted to come back and try one of the parfaits here?" She giggled as she twirled a lock of her chestnut hair around her finger.

"Mm. Sorry, I've already agreed to eat at Natsume's house." Shuuichi shot her a quick smile before returning his attention to Natsume when he finished the problem with the correct answer this time. He looked faintly relieved and then guilty when he noticed Emiko continuing to stand beside their booth. Now that wouldn't do. 

"Well, I've got to return to studying my lines." Emiko stubbornly remained put, so Shuuichi opted to ignore her. 

"Animals are not allowed inside the cafe." She interjected just as Nyanko scarfed down the remains of Natsume's fruit tart. Shuuichi held out his hand to stop Natsume from hastily apologizing as he snatched his bodyguard into his arms.

"This is his ESA. I cleared it with the manager before we began filming." Natsume shot him a look of bewildered relief as he relaxed into his seat, Emiko nodded with a polite smile before turning to leave. 

"I'm sorry about that Natsume." Nyanko stared up at him and for the first time, Shuuichi thinks, he approves of Shuuichi's actions.

"It takes a lot to be an actor." Natsume stated as they walked to his home. Shuuichi carried a couple of slices of cake from the cafe turned to him with a quirked brow. Natsume hugged Nyanko to his chest, both cat and teen looked to be struggling with keeping a calm facade.

"Is it the wardrobe or make up?" He asked just as the two burst into laughter. He let them be, happy to be the reason that Natsume could laugh. He wonders if Natsume gave any thoughts to a future career. 

Or he would he rather stay here where he found people who love and accept him.

"Today is just going to be a couple of scenes filmed at different locations around town. You could just sit with my PA, Kisuke, if you don't feel like walking around. And Hiiragi will be keeping an eye on you." Shuuichi wonders if he left anything out as he showed Natsume around to the staff. Natsume followed after him like a shadow, nodding and humming here and there. He mostly had Hiiragi looking after Natsume because the teen couldn't tell the human looking youkai apart from regular humans. 

"Have you gotten any better at sensing?" Natsume stilled at the question with a thoughtful look.

"If I really concentrate. I haven't gotten to the point that I can do it at the drop of a hat." He murmured softly not wanting to be overheard. Shuuichi withheld a sigh when he saw Himiko run past him in tears. Natsume whirled around with a troubled look, it made Shuuichi's chest ache at the look of sympathy he wore.

"Leave her be Natsume. Emiko-san can be a bit of a handful, and it looks like she finally pushed Himiko-san to the edge." Natsume bit his lip then broke away from him to chase after Himiko. Shuuichi ran a hand through his hair and followed the teen at a sedate pace.

Shuuichi arrived just in time to hear Natsume agree to filling in as a temporary PA and shared a look with Nyanko. Of course it wasn't just Youkai that dragged Natsume into things but humans as well. No wonder Nyanko complained, not that he should slack off on the job. 

"If you have any trouble, any at all, then you don't have to stick around. Emiko-san is on thin ice with her agency already." Natsume nodded, but as an extra measure he nodded to Hiiragi and Nyanko. Natsume was pretty bad at taking care of his self sometimes.

Shuuichi didn't have to try very hard to keep an eye on Natsume when Emiko was doing her best impression of a leech. And Natsume wearing a white shirt sleeve hoodie made him stand out pretty well. He disagreed with her trying to separate Natsume from his cat but Natsume waved it off by producing a leash and attaching it to Nyanko. He walked off and handed the leash to one of the security who was instantly charmed and readily agreed to watch the cat.

Shuuichi took that moment to warm her off harming Natsume without actually threatening her.

Once he returned Shuuichi took him aside.

"If you need a break just wave to one of the other assistants and they'll take over for you." Shuuichi worried that Natsume would push himself to far. Natsume was aggravatingly stubborn but he was slowly beginning to understand that Shuuichi only had his best interest in mind. Honesty had done wonders for liberating him of the heavy burden he was carrying. He wanted to keep things honest, it was surprisingly easy now that there were no more secrets between them.

"I will." He smiled, following behind the actress as her solo scene was to be filmed next. Shuuichi reluctantly turned away as he was called to wardrobe. 

"Natori-kun, relax a little. We're keeping an eye on that kid of yours." Kisuke soothed, nodding to some additional assistants hovering around Natsume as Emiko's hair and make up was done.

"It's not that I don't trust you to keep an eye on him. Takashi-kun has only just begun to stand up for himself... At any rate, I don't want him to be mistreated in anyway. He should be kept safe." Shuuichi almost let his worry loosen his lips. 

"Similar to your situation?" Kisuke queried, Shuuichi didn't deign to respond. Their situations were different. 

Throughout the next few hours Shuuichi kept vigilant watch. Occasionally someone else would step in as Natsume was not actually trained to be someone's personal assistant and was therefore not qualified for some duties. At one point he felt his lip begin to curl in disgust as Emiko began to treat him in a demeaning manner. Tossing things at him to carry. Make him fetch her drinks then sending them back. Making him shade her with an umbrella when there simply was no need.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO GET IT WRONG BEFORE YOU LEARN?!" Shuuichi hadn't even turned around completely when Hiiragi grabbed his arm and he ran. Emiko was seething as she shoved Natsume back and Shuuichi didn't think he'd make it in time. Hiiragi pulled him forward with her just as Nyanko broke free from the security guard and pounced violently at Emiko who had hurled a steaming cup of something at Natsume.

Natsume was taken by surprise, hands moving slowly upwards just as Shuuichi reached him, wrapping his arms around and curling over him.

His upper back and shoulder felt chilled for a second before heat nearly engulfed him. _It was unbearable_. He didn't move an inch though, choosing to curl further over Natsume. His hand resting on the nape of Natsume's neck as he pressed his face into his chest. When nothing else followed, Shuuichi straightened but kept Natsume's face tucked under his chin as he turned to glare behind him. As infuriated as he was with Emiko, he didn't do anything aside from glare briefly in her direction before calling out for the doctor they kept on staff.

Natsume remained limp in his hold, allowing Shuuichi to push him without protest. His eyes were wide, face paling as his breath stuttered unevenly. 

Shuuichi didn't really pay attention to the doctor after having his shirt stripped off him. He was too busy cursing himself for being such a blind fool. Natsume's left arm, palm and fingertips had been scalded. Cold water was poured over the burns before being patted dry. A burn salve was applied before the wounds were bandaged.

"We got to these burns quickly. That should lesson any chance of scarring." Shuuichi sighed in relief even as a cool, sticky gel was applied to his upper back and right shoulder along with half of his right bicep. At least Natsume wasn't going to end up with anymore physical scars.

"Natori...san..." Natsume croaked, eyes glistening with tears as he reached towards him. His hand curled away with a minute flinch as a tear rolled down his cheek. His face crumpled, head bowing as hands pressed over his face to hide his tears.

It broke Shuuichi's heart to realize that he wasn't even making a sound and trying to prevent himself from making any noise. Shuuichi looked down, Nyanko was watching him with bright green eyes. He was aware of people watching them, listening and judging. He put it out of mind for now. Natsume was far more important.

Shuuichi crouched down before the despondent teen with a patient smile. He reached out and patted the teen's head in an effort to console him without over stepping the boundaries Natsume had drawn long ago. Slowly but surely, Natsume hatingly leaned forward until his forehead rested against Shuuich's collar bone. He didn't mind the tears, even if each one felt like a strike of pain.

"This wasn't your fault Natsume." He shook his head but Shuuichi was not going to allow Natsume to wallow over this. "Listen to me Takashi." Natsume stilled, Hiiragi kept guard over them and Nyanko had crawled into Natsume's lap.

"What happened today was in no way your fault. Emiko-san has been warned about treating her assistants so cruelly. She took advantage of your kindness. She took advantage of you and used that to abuse you." Natsume shuddered, tears beginning anew.

"You were _hurt_." He whispered brokenly. Shuuichi drapped his left arm over Natsume's upper back and gently shook his head. 

"You are a child Takashi. I would do this a thousand times over to protect you if I had to. Just like now, I hope you understand that." Natsume moaned as if those very words pained him. He pushed himself away from Shuuichi and met his gaze. Golden eyes that usually glimmered like the stars in the sky were darkened with loathing and guilt.

"I.... I always wished... that someone, anyone would protect me when I was younger. That if no one would take me away... They'd keep me safe." Natsume bowed his head, voice sounding strangled with the force of his emotions. Shoulders quivering as he wrapped his arms around Nyanko. Tears splashed onto orange grey fur.

"But this guilt is so _painful_, I can't breathe. It would be my fault that someone had been hurt if my wish had come true." He choked out as he doubled over.

"It was a selfish wish." He whispered pained. This more than anything had Shuuichi's ears ringing with homicidal rage. What had they done to his golden hearted child to twist him into himself like this? Why had they mistreated him so badly that the thought of anyone protecting him nearly drowned him guilt.

"Takashi, you had every right to wish for someone to protect you. You should never have been hurt. You were a child and you didn't deserve any of it." Shuuichi would be dammed if he allowed Natsume to even think of carrying the blame for such a wish. He shouldn't be so burdened. Why did having the _sight_ curse them so?

"Listen to me. We didn't deserve any of it, but only one of us is truly strong because you've accepted this pain and chose to move onwards. You did that." Shuuichi poked Natsume's forhead. "You were the better man and you are going to prove all of them wrong. Touko-san and Shigeru-san are so _proud_ of you." Shuuichi was proud of him. So very proud of the person he was becoming. It was a joy to watch him grow from the kid who tripped over him on a sunny day. But it was also frightening. Watching out for this reckless, compassionate boy.

"Master, someone approaches." Hiiragi cut in, stepping closer to Natsume, ready to defend him at a moment's notice. 

"Nagi-sensei, do I need to take Takashi to the hospital?" He asked climbing to his feet with a wince. Nagi-sensei looked over at Natsume with a sad look on his face, one that he aimed at Shuuichi as well. He smiled politely and stepped in front of Natsume.

"The both of you will be fine, you still need to see the doctor but only as a precaution. You can keep the burn ointment, just make sure to keep changing the bandages." Nagi-sensei looked as if he wanted to say more but ultimately remained silent as he waved at Natsume.

"You called me Takashi." Shuuichi felt his cheeks heat up as he sheepishly turns around.

"Sorry. I'll stop." Natsume scrubbed his cheeks with a light flush along his cheeks.

"No... It's okay." His smile was a soft curl of his lips. He seemed almost bashful. 

"Sure Takashi." Natsume ducked his head down and fiddled with the bandages on his left arm. Nyanko rolled his eyes and shifted so the he was splayed across Natsume's lap. 

"Natori-kun! I have a shirt and called a car for you." Kisuke panted as he shoved a black tank top at him and keys.

"Natsume-kun, are you doing any better?" Kisuke queried with a worried frown, keeping his distance at Shuuichi's warning look. Natsume nodded as he gathered Nyanko into his arms.

"Let's get you home, we'll need your parents to take you to the doctor." Natsume rose to his feet with a nod. "As for Emiko-san." Kisuke nodded his head moving to pull out his phone when Natsume reached out and grabbed hold of Shuuichi's arm.

"Wait! It-" Shuuichi grabbed Natsume's hand and shook his head 

"No. I warned her to leave you alone. I warned her about mistreating her assistants. I'm a professional Takashi, but that doesn't mean I will continue to put up with this sort of behavior." Nat- Takashi bit his lips. Shuuichi grimaced but turned his head back to Kisuke and shook his head.

"If it bothers you, I won't take action against her. After this movie, she won't work with me ever again." Nat- Takashi nodded, shoulders slumping in relief. He was definitely a very good kid. Shuuichi thought, wrapping an arm around Takashi's shoulder to lead him away from the chaos of the set.

* * *

> _Famous up and coming actor Natori Shuuichi abused as a child?_
> 
> _Actor and model Natori Shuuichi burned on set of his latest film. Just who is this child he's protecting?!_
> 
> _This star has a shocking secret._
> 
> _Burning Revelations, we have the inside scoop on 3 days to move on._

* * *

Shuuichi stared at the tabloid covers with thinly veiled disgust. He was just glad that none of them had actual photos of Takashi's face.

"Hiiragi, if there are any photos of Takashi, erase them." Shuuichi ordered quietly as the crew bustled around him. Everyone was walking on eggshells around him after the other day. 

"Natori-kun." Shuuichi glanced away from the cover of one magazine to see Kisuke carrying the same ones. "How did you want to handle this?" Shuuichi crossed his legs at the knees and propped one magazine on his lap.

"I won't have them drag Takashi down. Do what you must before this blows up." He responded curtly as he eyed the photo embossed on the cover Kisuke held. It was him bodily shielding Takashi and being burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
I'm dead.


End file.
